1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for providing floral scents for artificial plants and flowers while retaining a natural appearance.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Scented artificial flowers are well known in the prior art, the distribution of the scent being achieved in a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,991 issued Jan. 21, 1975 to Won Cheol Kim discloses an arrangement wherein the sepal portion of the flower defines an inner reservoir for support of a truncated container of perfume. The perfume is distributed through the stamen components fed by a pistil member by capillary distribution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,900 issued Nov. 24, 1987 to Hans-Peter Siegers and Wilfried Macke discloses a fibrous perfume carrier for artificial flowers which is mounted on a wire which enters a hole in the carrier, the carrier and wire being located within the flower cup. The perfume carrier may be given a contour similar to a natural flower stamen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,981 issued Apr. 24, 1990 to John Levey and Idelle B. Levey discloses an air freshener in the form of an artificial flower in which the scent is distributed from a fluid container through wick-like stems into a simulated leaf pad and a sponge-like core. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,768 issued Sept. 25, 1990 to Yoshiko Ishihara discloses an artificial potted flower wherein deodorant and/or perfume is entrapped in swollen gels of water-absorbent synthetic resin and released by the moisture-releasing property of water-absorbent resin in the case of a deodorant, or by inherent sublimability in the case of a perfume. French Patent No. 2,408,796 issued June 8, 1979 to Allen Lennard Pack and Philip Pack discloses an arrangement wherein the petals are attached to a wick immersed in a perfume, whereby the aroma is distributed by means of the petals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,133 issued July 25, 1972 to Masaaki Sekiguchi, Kaoru Yoshikawa, and Akira Komatsu disclose an apparatus for distributing perfume from a pressurized container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,324 issued May 29, 1979 to Anita T. Henttonen discloses a method and apparatus for artificial irrigation of flower beds and garden plots.